Spamano Off to Italy!
by Stupitaly
Summary: ANTONIO is a student and goes to study in Italy for six months where he meets the Italian LOVINO and ANTONIO wants to everything to have the italian not hating him


Antonio was in class. It was homeroom so he wasn't really paying attention, it was just way to boring. He sighed and decided to close his eyes for a little while. Sadly, the teacher thought diffrent about this and smacked him on the back of his head. Antonio rubbed the back of said head and looked up at the teacher while pouting.

"Pay attention, mister Carriedo." The teacher said before walking back to the front of the class. Antonio suddenly remembered what this homeroom was about. At the end of the class, he had to pick what country he wanted to go to study for six months. He was still in slight doubt. He first wanted to go immediately to Italy but a lot of the people who went to Italy said that he shouldn't go because the motel where he would have to stay at had a horrid owner. So now, he possibly wanted to go to France. A good friend of his lived there and he hadn't seen him in quite some time. He paid attention for the rest of the class.

He decided to go to Italy anyway. He would just be out as long as possible and not work on the boss's nerves. It was probably just some thousand year old, overworked man who needed the motel to pay for his living. Antonio's main reason to go would always be; art. Antonio loved art. He loved looking at it and learning about it. And what country had more art then Italy?

And just with that he wrote his name with a smile on the sheet for Italy.

Three weeks later, Antonio waved a couple of his friends goodbye and sat down. He was going with the bus to Italy today. He had his bag packed with enough clothes and everything for six months. He had a camera hanging around his neck so that he could make beautiful pictures of all the art that was waiting for him in Italy. Antonio was a pure Spaniard and had lived in Spain for his complete life. Italy wasn't very far from Spain so he could easily travel by bus.

He put earbuds in and turned on his favorite Spanish song. He sang along softly.

i Tengo, tengo la camisa negra

Porque negra tengo el alma

Yo por ti perd? la calma

Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

cama c'mon c'mon baby

te digo con disimulo

que tengo la camisa negra

y debajo tengo el difunto/i

A few songs later, the Spaniard fell asleep. Other people who were going to Italy as well just let him sleep until they arrived at the motel, which was famous for negative reasons. Apparently even the people from the town where the motel was located feared the owner a little.

Antonio was woken up by one of his classmates. He smiled from ear to ear like he always seemed to do. He got out of the bus and grabbed his bags, looking at the motel. It was a typical Italian house. The walls were white and a plant was growing against one side of the house.

He quickly walked in. He looked around and dropped his bags on the floor, gathering all his courage and walking to the counter. He rang the small bell that was on top of it, swallowing once and was expecting a grumpy old Italian to walk to the counter.

But... no one came... He sighed and rang another time. He looked around himself and the only other person he saw was a rather young Italian with a weird curl on the side of his head. Antonio smiled friendly at the him. The Italian looked up and growled. Antonio stepped a little back from the cold gaze of the man. He blinked a few times when he saw that the young Italian went behind the counter. iThis kid is the owner?/i Antonio's mind yelled. iHe's younger then me!/i

"What do you want?" The Italian owner said in an unfriendly way. Antonio blinked and looked back up at him.

"I-I'm one of the students who's here for six months..." The Italian rolled his eyes.

"Another one who comes to break down my rooms." He growled. "Pick up your bags, I'm not goddamn carrying it..." He went up a stairs that was hidden behind a curtain. Antonio quickly grabbed his bags and followed after him. The owner was waiting at a door opening and crossed his arms. "Hurry up." He growled and pointed at the room with his thumb. "This is your home for the next six months. Don't you fucking dare to break anything or I will make you pay for all of it!" He glared at the poor Spaniard.

"I-I won't break a thing... You won't even notice me!" He smiled kindly. A lot people often said that Antonio's smile was his strongest charm. The Spaniard was usually very charming anyway. A lot of girls always seemed to like him more than a friend. Sadly, Antonio wasn't very good in communicating and always, when a girl would say to him that she liked him, he would say he liked her too... His friends always needed to explain to the girl that he wasn't in love with her, but just liked her as a friend.

Antonio was left alone by the owner of the motel and he started unpacking his stuff. The room was rather pretty and looked nice and clean. A big bed was in the middle of the room, it had blue sheets on them. A little cooking spot was in the corner. Antonio smiled, thrilled that he would be able to cook the things he loved. There were tomatoes in Italy too, right? When he finished unpacking he went out, aiming to get some supplies for the pasta he was going to make that night. He walked happily through the small Italian streets, greeting a couple of people. Eventually, he came across and bought all the things he needed.

"Gracias~!" He smiled and winked to the girl behind the counter. She giggled softly before returning to her work. Antonio put the tomatoes he loved so much carefully in the plastic bag.

He quickly went back to the motel and prepared the dinner for himself. He smiled when it was finally done and he sat down on the balcony with a plate of pasta and a glass of white wine. He looked into the garden and saw the owner of the place. He didn't even know his name! The nameless owner bent over to grab something and Antonio couldn't help but to blush at that sight. He had never be very interested in girls, boys seemed to fit him more and he never tried hiding it.

"Hola, sir~!" Antonio smiled and waved at the owner. The owner turned around and glared at the cheerful Spaniard.

"What do you want! I'm busy!" Antonio just kept his smile on and pointed at his pasta.

"Would you like some too?" He saw the glare turn into puppy eyes for a second, but they soon enough turned back to the usual glare.

"Only because I don't feel like cooking!" Antonio smiled brightly.

"Sure thing~!" He watched the Italian leave the garden and he quickly grabbed another plate, considering he had made way to much anyway.

As soon as the owner got up to the room he was staying, Antonio gave him the plate with a smile. "I hope you'll like it~! I did my best~" The Italian growled.

"It probably will be bad, but I'm hungry..." Antonio walked back to the balcony and sat down on the chair. He had placed another glass of wine on the little table for the other. The Italian sat down.

"Can I ask what your name is?" The Spaniard tilted his head a little and looked at the other male with the strange curl.

"I'm Lovino Vargas..." The Italian- now known as Lovino- said in a somewhat bored tone as he quickly focused on his food again.

"I like that name." Antonio smiled. "I'm Antonio Carriedo, art student." He knew Lovino wasn't listening, he was way to busy with eating. Antonio shook his head with a smile and started to eat as well.

The Italian didn't talk much and mostly focused on his food but Antonio could see that he was enjoying himself. When Lovino had finished the plate he had a smile on his face and he closed his eyes. "I got to admit... That was some good pasta." Antonio's smile could barely grow any wider. "Gracias~! I'm glad you liked it~" He picked up both there plates and left to do the dishes. Lovino opened his eyes again and looked around the garden. Some of the new guests were laying on the grass and others were still in there room. Antonio finished the dishes and came back with the bottle of wine, placing it on the table. "Would you like to stay a bit longer and drink some wine?" Lovino looked up. "Just because I'm to lazy to get up and go to my own room!" Antonio chuckled and poured him a glass. "Of course, sir~!" The other took the glass and sipped from the wine, he seemed to enjoy himself.

The Spaniard sat down and enjoyed the view and grinned. "You can come over for dinner more often if you'd like~!" He smiled. Lovino looked up at the other. "Maybe I will when I'm to lazy to cook for myself." He rolled his eyes. Antonio was sure the other would return soon.

And he did... Everyday for the next two weeks. Antonio smiled and greeted the Italian as he walked in. "Welcome back again, Lovino~!" The waved and continued to cook. Lovino and Antonio had become a lot closer in the last times he came for dinners. Lovino had taken the other to several art shows. But Antonio was a bit worried about him. Lovino would not look at him and he had red cheeks... Maybe he was getting sick? He decided to cook something healthy for the Italian so that he would feel a bit better. Maybe he didn't sleep well either... "Lovino want to sleep here tonight? The bed is for two anyway~!" Lovino turned his head away and blushed a bit. "W-We'll see..." He blinked a few times at the stuttering. "Are you sick, Lovi?" He tilted his head and looked with a worried look at his Italian friend. "I'm not sick you idiot!" He rolled his eyes and focused on the people outside. Antonio quickly finished the food and served it too him. The two ate in silence. Every minute he worried more and every minute the face of the other would become redder and redder. Antonio made Lovino go to bed as soon as he finished his food and took care of the dishes like he always seemed to do.

When he was finished he went to check on the Italian. He wasn't asleep yet. "You should sleep, Lovi. Your face is red all the time and you acting strange!" He sat down onto the bed. "I'm not sick you idiot..." Lovino growled. "Your from Spain right?" He sat up. "You should know all about this you smartass! Isn't the Spain the country of goddamn passion?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "...Your in love!" Antonio smiled proudly. Lovino face palmed himself. "Did it really take you that long to find that out you moron?" The many insults Lovino yelled at the other didn't bother him anymore. "On who are you crushing Lovi? Is it that pretty blond girl which always smiles at you~? Or maybe that brown haired curl from the gift shop across the street?" He spoke fast as he was excited to find out who his friend was liking. "Who said it was a girl?" Lovi looked up, with one eyebrow raised. "You didn't but I assumed it was a girl..." The poor Spaniard tilted his head, he hadn't seen any really cute guys around this place and the guys who came to Italy along with him were way to childish for his Italian friend. "Well I like guys more then girls okay?" Lovino pressed a pillow against his chest and blushed madly. Antonio just smiled sweetly. "I've never been much into girls myself, they seem to like me but I never like them back." He simply shrugged. "H-How do you say such things so easy?" Lovino looked at him. "Well I never hide it much... I'm really open about everything, I have no secrets." He smiled brightly. "Who do you like?" He asked once again. "I-It's non of your damn business!" He looked away and smacked Antonio with the pillow. "Ouch!" Antonio fell onto his back onto the bed and soon started laughing. He grabbed the remaining pillow and hit the other with it.

This ended up in a pillow fight between the two guys which lasted around 20 minutes before the fell exhausted onto the bed. They both turned onto there sides so they could look at each other and they both grinned. "So your gonna sleep over?" Antonio asked with a bright grin. The blushes on the Italians cheek came back and he nodded. "S-Sure... I'm to lazy to get up anyway!" He smiled brightly and got off the bed. "I'll get changed in the bathroom and you can get changed here~! Just look into the closet, there is enough that would fit you~!" The Italian muttered some approval. He got off the bed as well and opened the closet, taking out a random shirt. Antonio went into the bathroom and suddenly he remembered he always slept in his boxers. He shrugged. They were both male so it wouldn't be awkward or anything.

He walked back and saw the others face turn an even darker shade of red. "Something wrong, Lovi? Your face is red again..." He looked a bit worried at him. Lovino pulled the sheets over his head. "I'm goddamn fine!" Antonio sighed and turned off the lights, laying down beside him. He looked at the others back. He couldn't help but to trace his eyes over the others body. He had a nice body. He was a bit muscled but not much, he had a nice face with a funny curl on the side of his head. He blushed a bit when he stared at the others behind, an urge to touch him there was growing inside of him. He quickly laid down onto his hands so he couldn't grope the other.

"So y-you like guys, Tonio?" Lovi softly asked. Antonio blinked and laid a bit closer to him. "Yeah I like guys, girls aren't very interesting for me." Lovino turned onto his other side, facing Antonio. His face was still brightly red. "I-I like a guy..." Antonio felt a weird feeling in his stomach. He frowned a bit as he didn't understand why he was feeling it. Shouldn't he be happy for his friend? "Do I know him?" He put up a smile anyway, not wanting to let the other know it was bothering him. Lovi looked a bit uncomfortable and trailed his eyes around the room, trying to think of the words to say. "Y-You do..." His blushed darkened even more. "Really? Can I know his name? Please~! I'm curious Lovi~!" He softly tugged onto his arm to show how excited he was about the subject. It was an pure act but the other didn't notice it so far. "Y-You can't know y-you idiot! You'd only ruin it! I'd never tell you!" He pushed the other away from him and blushed madly. "H-Hey I'd never ruin anything for you! I'm just happy for you that you found someone special!" He got another push and this tie he fell out of the bed. "L-Lovi that hurts!" He rubbed his head since he had hit it against the little table next to the bed. "Y-Your such an idiot! You don't get any s-signs do you!" Antonio sat down onto the bed again and pouted. "I told you I'm not good at that kind of stuff!" Lovino growled and cupped the others face. "It's you, you idiot!" He pressed his lips against the Spanish mans lips. Antonio's eyes grew wide but he relaxed soon enough, closing his eyes and returning the kiss to the Italian. His hands trailed to the others hips and kept them there.

They kissed for what seemed just a few minutes for the two but was actually a couple of hours. They both fell back onto the bed and were breathing heavily. Antonio looked at the Italian with a smile, he slowly reached for his hand and softly held it. His smile grew even bigger when he felt the other holding his hand back. "Hey Lovi... Wanna come to see some art with me tomorrow?" He got smacked with a pillow again. "That's not what your supposed to ask you idiot!" Antonio pouted. "Fine..." He rolled over so he was above the other, placing a hand to each side of his head. "Be mine, Lovi?" He smiled. "J-Just cuz your begging me..." Lovino looked shyly away. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. The Italian returned the kiss.

When they parted Antonio noticed something. He carefully lifted the others chin. "W-What the hell are you doing?" Antonio smiled. "Nothing, sorry~"


End file.
